Viruses have been shown to have utility in a variety of applications in biotechnology and medicine on many occasions. Each is due to the unique ability of viruses to enter cells at high efficiency. This is followed in such applications by either virus gene expression and replication and/or expression of an inserted heterologous gene. Thus viruses can either deliver and express viral or other genes in cells which may be useful in for example gene therapy or the development of vaccines, or they may be useful in selectively killing cells by lytic replication or the action of a delivered gene in for, example cancer.
Herpes simplex virus (HSV) has been suggested to be of use for the oncolytic treatment of cancer. A virus for use in treating cancer must however be disabled such that it is no longer pathogenic, i.e. does not replicate in and kill non-tumor cells, but such that it can still enter and kill tumor cells. For the oncolytic treatment of cancer, which may also include the delivery of gene(s) enhancing the therapeutic effect, a number of mutations to HSV have been identified which still allow the virus to replicate in culture or in actively dividing cells in vivo (e.g. in tumors), but which prevent significant replication in normal tissue. Such mutations include disruption of the genes encoding ICP34.5, ICP6 and thymidine kinase. Of these, viruses with mutations to ICP34.5, or ICP34.5 together with mutation of, for example, ICP6, have so far shown the most favourable safety profile. Viruses deleted only for the neurovirulence factor ICP34.5 have been shown to replicate in many tumor cell types in vitro and to selectively replicate in artificially induced brain tumors in mice while sparing surrounding tissue. Early stage clinical trials have also shown their safety in man.